marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Loki Laufeyson
thumb :"Loki siempre ha sido uno de travesura..." :―Fandral [fte.] Loki es un príncipe Asgardian , el Dios de la travesura y un supervillano principal en el Universo cinematográfico Marvel. Un deforme Gigante de hielo, es el hermano adoptado y Némesis de Thor, el hijo adoptivo de Odín y Friggay el hijo biológico de la gigante Laufey y el enemigo de Los Vengadores. Biografía ''Thor :"''Fue un poco de diversión, realmente." :―Loki[fte.] Odin and Frigga at the end of the Asgardians' war with the jotuns, Loki was treated as a prince of Asgard and was never informed of his true heritage throughout his youth. Loki is smaller and thinner, and has darker eye and hair colour while paler in complexion than the Asgardians and is treated with less respect and acceptance because of it. Throughout their childhood it is implied that Loki spent much of his time trying to prove himself as Thor's equal while being ridiculed for his obvious inadequacies which led to him studying sorcery and magic instead of trying to acquire strength that he would never attain. This caused him to become more skilled in battle than all but a few Asgardians. Admittedly jealous of his step-brother, Thor, and anxious about a kingdom ruled by the loud and violent God of Thunder, Loki allowed several Jotuns to enter Asgard who then proceeded to try and steal the Casket of Ancient Winters during Thor's coronation. Later Loki admits that it was 'just a bit of fun' meant to ruin his brother's special day and to keep Asgard from his reign for a short while longer. In the wake of this intrusion, Thor opted to launch a counterattack on Jotunheim with a number of his friends, and while Loki initially tried to dissuade his brother, he eventually relented and accompanied him, though he left word with a servant to immediately inform their father of the plan to prevent any further harm. ">Adoptado por Odín y Frigga al final de la guerra de la Asgardians con los gigantes, Loki fue tratado como un príncipe de Asgard y nunca fue informado de su verdadero patrimonio a lo largo de su juventud. Loki es más pequeño y más delgado y tiene más oscuros ojos y pelo color mientras más pálidas en la tez de la Asgardians y es tratado con menos respeto y aceptación a causa de ello. A lo largo de su infancia se supone que Loki pasó gran parte de su tiempo tratando de demostrar que es igual de Thor mientras ser ridiculizado por sus evidentes deficiencias que lo llevaron a estudiar hechicería y magia en lugar de intentar adquirir la fuerza que él nunca podría alcanzar. Esto hizo que sean más hábiles en la batalla que todos pero unos Asgardians. Es cierto que celoso de su hermano de paso, Thory ansioso de un reino gobernado por la fuerte y violento Dios del trueno, Loki permitió varios gigantes entrar Asgard que procedió para tratar de robar el Ataúd de antiguos inviernos durante la coronación de Thor. Loki posterior admite que era 'un poco de diversión' para arruinar el día especial de su hermano y para impedir su reinado durante un corto tiempo de Asgard. A raíz de esta intrusión, Thor optó por lanzar un contraataque en Jotunheim con varios de sus amigos, y mientras Loki inicialmente trató de disuadir a su hermano, finalmente cedió y le acompañó, aunque dejó la palabra con un sirviente informar inmediatamente a su padre del plan para prevenir cualquier daño adicional. Jotunheim, Thor again led them into conflict and attacked the Jotuns even after being granted safe passage home. During the ensuing fight, Loki uses his abilities to save his brother and friends in several instances including creating false versions of himself and hurling magic daggers at the Jotuns. He is then attacked by another that siezes him by the wrist. Loki is surprised by his own resistance to the Jotuns' freezing touch and sees his flesh turn Jotun blue and then return to Asgardian colour, a revelation that led him to conclude that he was at least partly Jotun rather than an Asgardian as he had been led to believe. Odin arrives and takes the group back after Laufey promises that Thor will have the war and death he desired. Thor and Odin exchanged heated words and insults until Odin, saddened by his son's disrespect for his people, decides to punish him. Loki tries to intercede on his brother's behalf but is given a stern reprimand by Odin prompting him to withdraw and be silent. Odin banishes Thor to Midgard (Earth) while Loki watches in horror; Odin also sends Mjolnir enchanting it to only allow a worthy person to lift it and acquire the 'Power of Thor'. Loki watches Mjolnir fly after its previous owner and decides he will follow it, finally having something he has always wanted. ">Una vez en Jotunheim, Thor nuevamente condujo en conflicto y atacó a los gigantes incluso después de que se les conceda el paso seguro de hogar. Durante la lucha subsiguiente, Loki utiliza sus habilidades para salvar a su hermano y sus amigos en varias ocasiones como crear falsas versiones de sí mismo y hurling dagas mágicas en los gigantes. Es entonces por otro que siezes le atacó por la muñeca. Loki es sorprendido por su propia resistencia a toque de congelación de los gigantes y ve su carne gire Jotun azul y volver a Asgardian color, una revelación que lo llevó a concluir que era al menos parcialmente Jotun en lugar de un asgardiano como él había hecho creer. Odin llega y toma el grupo después de Laufey promete que Thor la guerra y la muerte que él deseaba. Thor y Odin intercambiaron palabras calientes e insultos hasta que Odín, entristecido por la falta de respeto de su hijo por su pueblo, decide castigarlo. Loki intenta interceder a favor de su hermano, pero se da una severa reprimenda por Odin incitándolo a retirarse y estar en silencio. Odín destierra a Thor a Midgard (la tierra) mientras Loki observa con horror; Odín también envía Mjolnir lo encantador que sólo una persona digna de levantarla y adquirir el poder de Thor. Loki relojes Mjolnir volar después de su anterior propietario y decide, seguirá finalmente algo que siempre ha querido tener. Mientras tanto, Loki junto con los guerreros ir a la sala de curación para tratar sus heridas respectivos. Loki todavía se pregunta sobre el cambio de su carne en Jotunheim y decide ver si él puede inducir con el ataúd de antiguos inviernos. Mientras él levanta, visualmente repitiendo a sí mismo que 'esto no puede ser, esto es imposible', su piel hasta su rayita se Jotun azul y sus ojos vuelven Rojas Jotun. Se interrumpe por Odin y se enfrenta a él con respecto al incidente. Se entera de que Odín lo descubrió como un bebé izquierda a morir en el templo de los gigantes durante la batalla. Odín también revela que su propósito en rescatarlo fue no sólo por compasión, sino también con la esperanza de que la paz podría llevarse permanentemente a través de Loki (también afirma que esos planes no importan debido a acciones de Thor). Enfureció a que había sido mintió y había sido burló con la promesa de un posible derecho de nacimiento, Loki grita odiosa a Odín y, abrumado por el estrés de sus hijos y la esposa enojada juntado con la inminente guerra con Jotunheim, Odin cae en el profundo "Odinsleep" delante de él. Con Thor ya desterrado a la tierra para el ataque a Jotunheim, Loki se le ofreció el puesto de rey por su madre y asume el rol del regente de Asgard. Desde su posición de poder va brevemente a Midgard mentir a Thor diciendo a él que su padre ha muerto y que su madre prohíbe su regreso como tratando de tomar Mjolnir para sí mismo. Luego realiza una visita a Jotunheim con el pretexto de tratar de reparar el daño que su hermano ha hecho, pero en su lugar propone Laufey matar a Odin mientras duerme, prometiendo devolver el ataúd a él tan pronto como Odín está muerto. Laufey está de acuerdo. Cuando Sif y los tres de guerreros desobedecen comando de Loki para esperar su palabra yendo a Midgard para recuperar a Thor, confronta y congela Heimdall para permitirles salir. Luego envía el destructor tras ellos para eliminar todo a su paso, ya que garantiza que Thor no puede regresar a casa. Esta acción fue su perdición al coraje de Thor en enfrentar el autómata allanó el camino para su regreso, y tal como Loki reveló su cruza doble contra los gigantes que se infiltran de Asgard, Thor llegó para desafiarlo sobre sus acciones. La lucha resultante se trasladó rápidamente al Observatorio de Heimdall donde Loki había abierto un portal que destruiría a Jotunheim. Poder de Thor finalmente venció a la astucia de Loki, a Costa del Observatorio y el Bifrost. Como Loki cayó en el abismo más abajo, la lanza en su mano se agarró por Thor, que a su vez estaba anclado a los restos del puente por el Odin recién despertado. Apeló a su padrastro que por aniquilar los gigantes que hacía que era lo mejor de Asgard. Odin lamentablemente rechazó esto, y con su vida Asgardian ahora en ruinas Loki lanzó la lanza y el agujero de gusano creado por energía del Bifrost a reclamarlo. Erik Selvig, who was summoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. to turn his scientific knowledge to the task of unlocking the secrets of a mysterious blue-glowing cube, which would supposedly be the key to unlimited sustainable energy for Earth. Loki's apparition whispered words of encouragement to proceed. ">El embustero no era tan fácilmente sin embargo derribados y en algún momento posterior aparición de sí mismo apareció en la tierra, donde comenzó a influir Erik Selvig, que fue convocado por S.H.I.E.L.D. para activar su conocimiento científico a la tarea de desbloquear los secretos de un misterioso cubo azul brillante, que supuestamente sería la clave para la energía sostenible ilimitada de tierra. Aparición de Loki susurrando palabras de aliento para continuar. ''Semana grande de furia'' Erik Selvig's body, is introduced by Nick Fury to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.' underground base. In here, he meets Clint Barton, who will be Selvig's bodyguard and guardian. Loki recognizes him, and, after asking if he was part of the team in New Mexico, he remarks that he has quite a good memory for faces. ">Loki, invisible para todo el mundo y poseer el cuerpo de Erik Selvig, es presentado por Nick Fury a S.H.I.E.L.D.'s P.E.G.A.S.U.S. del proyecto' base subterránea. Aquí, conoce a Clint Barton, que será de Selvig guardaespaldas y tutor. Loki lo reconoce, y después de preguntar si era parte del equipo en Nuevo México, señala que tiene buena memoria para las caras. ''Los Vengadores :"''Arrodillarse delante de mí! Dije, de rodillas! ¿No es esto más simple? ¿No es su estado natural? Es la verdad tácita de la humanidad, que anhelan subyugación! El señuelo brillante de la libertad disminuye la alegría de la vida en una repartición mad de poder, de la identidad. Se intentó descartar! Al final, siempre se arrodilla." :―Loki ante una multitud de inclinación de los seres humanos[fte.] The Other, a servant of Thanos, who offered a pact that would allow him to become ruler of the Earth while Thanos and the Chitauri would take the Tesseract, the cosmic cube left on Earth being studied by S.H.I.E.L.D. Thanos gave him ancient knowledge through the powers of the Tesseract, providing him with a golden bladed staff with a blue gem that was powered by the cube itself. It acted as a very powerful weapon, and also as a mind control device, bending those who were touched by the gem's power to its will. Unbeknownst to Loki, while he could use it to puppeteer the minds of others, he himself was also being controlled by the Tesseract's will, the staff's power turning his green eyes crystal blue as long as he wielded it. He was still able to keep his mind and not become a mere puppet, but the grip it had on him fueled his hatred and desire to bring harm to humanity and his brother, Thor, beyond what they were. ">Después de caer a través del agujero de gusano, Loki llegaron en una parte del universo desconocido el Asgardians tanto a los seres humanos y entró en contacto con el otro, un sirviente de Thanos, quien ofreció un pacto que le permitiría convertirse en gobernante de la tierra mientras Thanos y el Chitauri tomaría el hipercubo, la izquierda del cubo cósmico en la tierra está siendo estudiado por S.H.I.E.L.D. Thanos le dio conocimientos ancestrales a través de los poderes del teseracto, le da un oro hoja personal con una gema azul que fue alimentada por el cubo de sí mismo. Actuó como un arma muy poderosa y también como un dispositivo de control de la mente, doblando a aquellos que fueron tocados por el poder de la gema de su voluntad. Sin saberlo a Loki, mientras él podría utilizar para titiritero las mentes de los demás, él mismo estaba también siendo controlado por la voluntad de Tesseract, alimentación del personal convirtiendo su verde ojos cristal azul como lo ejerció. Era todavía capaz de mantener su mente y no convertirse en un mero títere, pero la empuñadura había alimentado de él su odio y deseo de hacer daño a la humanidad y su hermano, Thor, más allá de lo que eran. Hawkeye and Selvig, as well as a number of other agents by placing the tip of the scepter at their chest near their heart and allowing the power of the gem to overtake them. He explained to Nick Fury that he wanted the Tesseract as part of his 'glorious purpose' which was to free the earth and humanity from 'freedom... life's great lie' as their one supreme king. ">Aceptando el acuerdo sin miedo al fracaso, Loki volvió su atención a la tierra en busca de un agente adecuado, alguien cercano al hipercubo. Encontró Erik Selvig, un amigo de Thor y un famoso astrofísico, que había sido convocado a la tarea de desbloquear los secretos del misterioso cubo. Tiempo, Selvig llegó a comprender algunas de las capacidades de Tesseract, y a través de la influencia de Loki desarrolló equipos que centrarían parte de ese poder. Cuando el tiempo tenía razón, Loki activa el hipercubo, formando un portal temporal que le echaron a su ubicación en la tierra. Inmediatamente fue confrontado por los agentes S.H.I.E.L.D. que dispararon armas de fuego en él sólo para aprender que balas rebotó fuera de su cuerpo. Nick Fury intentó mantenerlo alejado el hipercubo después, pero Loki utilizar el cetro para subyugar y control Hawkeye y Selvig, así como un número de otros agentes colocando la punta del cetro en su pecho cerca de su corazón y permitir que el poder de la gema para alcanzar. Nick Fury explicó que quería que el hipercubo como parte de su 'objetivo gloriosa', que era libre de la tierra y la humanidad de ' libertad... gran mentira de la vida ' como un Rey Supremo. Furia trató de huir con el hipercubo, pero luego decidió quedarse y deja morir con el cubo si significaba detener Loki así. Selvig y Hawkeye informaron intención de Loki of Fury, provocando Loki para reunir a los agentes torneados y dejar con el hipercubo después de intentar matar a furia, evitando el intento de Maria Hill de detenerlos. La energía que había desencadenado consume el área y la S.H.I.E.L.D. todo compuesto con ella. Después de asegurar un área para determinar el próximo curso de acción para el cubo, Loki señaló joya del cetro que brilla intensamente y gritando a él. Permitió entrar en un trance donde él podría parecer que el líder de los Chitauri y su ejército en forma metafísica. El líder Chitauri advirtió a Loki si fracasó en su búsqueda de la tierra y el hipercubo no cayó en sus manos a Thanos, que no hay lugar para que él esconderse de la ira del Señor y que él le piden algo tan dulce como dolor. Ahora estremecido sobre posibles fallas y más determinado que nunca, Loki fue a Stuttgart, Alemania con Hawkeye y otros agentes torneadas para recuperar el iridio, necesaria para estabilizar el portal. Captain America appeared and challenged him. Seconds later, the Quinjet carrying Black Widow also challenged him from the sky. After a brief battle with the super-soldier, during which Loki had the upper hand, Iron Man arrived and threatened to fire upon Loki, daring him to make a move. Outnumbered, he allowed himself to be captured, secretly plotting to use this to his advantage. As they journeyed to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Thor arrived and extracted Loki from the jet. ">Aquí interrumpió una gala en un gran museo mientras Barton atacó una instalación segura de iridio. Loki golpeó el terror en los corazones de los clientes y huéspedes asegurando único lo necesario para que Hawkeye a incumplimiento de las medidas de seguridad de la cerradura de iridium: globo ocular de la curadora. Loki strode out después de la multitud grita en las calles donde hizo varias copias de sí mismo, atrapando a la gente y exigiendo que arrodillan ante él. Loki se jactó que esto fue a propósito del hombre, pero un solo hombre desafió a él y a sus intenciones. Cuando Loki dispuesto a matar al viejo, Capitán América apareció y lo desafió. Segundos más tarde, el Quinjet lleva viuda negra también lo desafió desde el cielo. Después de una breve batalla con el supersoldado, durante el cual Loki tenía la mano superior, Iron Man llegó y amenazó con disparar a Loki, atreverse a hacer un movimiento. Superados en número, permitió ser capturado, conspirando secretamente para usar esto para su ventaja. Como viajaron al Helitransporte de Shield, Thor llegó y había extraído el chorro de Loki. Thor intentó razonar con Loki, implorando que le recuerde que eran hermanos (aunque no de sangre) y regresar a Asgard y entregar el hipercubo. Loki, sin embargo, todavía resintió de su hermano y se negó a cooperar. Thor fue abordado por Iron Man antes de él podría decir más, y Loki se mantuvo en su percha mientras les veía batalla antes de aceptar a aliarse. Lo llevaron en S.H.I.E.L.D. custodia a bordo del Helitransporte, donde fue colocado en una cápsula de confinamiento diseñada para sostener el Hulk. Loki mofaron furia sobre sus intentos por controlar el hipercubo y su recopilación de misfits para defender la tierra. Mera presencia de Loki fue suficiente para proporcionar un elemento perturbador que se fragmenta el único grupo de héroes que tenía alguna esperanza de detenerlo. Cuando la viuda negra llegó a hablar con él, aparentemente para ofrecer un trato a cambio de la libertad de Hawkeye, él sometido le a un juego de ingenio donde todos a sus temores más profundos, pero fue completamente sorprendido cuando el espía engañado el tramposo en revelar que ya era un monstruo entre ellos y que no era él. De esto, concluyó que el monstruo fue bandera y que había planeado utilizar el Hulk para destruir la nave y los héroes también. Sin embargo plan de Loki con Hulk, sólo un aspecto de sus verdaderas intenciones, siguieron a través de otro Jet llevar Hawkeye y los agentes de rogue llegaron a su ayudante, siguiendo una señal desde el cetro. El Banner herido transformado en Hulk, destruyendo gran parte de la Helitransporte, mientras que uno de los agentes controlados de Loki lo liberó de la célula. Loki utiliza ilusiones de sí mismo para engañar a Thor para entrar en la célula y distraer agente Coulson. Loki mortalmente había herido el agente Coulson y había expulsado de la célula de Thor el Helitransporte. Aunque él recupera su cetro, Hawkeye fue lanzado desde el control de la mente, y Loki se dirigió a Nueva York, donde Selvig esperó con el hipercubo en la Torre Stark. Loki preparado bienvenida su ejército y comenzar su guerra gloriosa, pero breve, sobre la tierra. Tony Stark, sigue vivo después de la incursión y haber descubierto su plan, se encontró con él en la torre y abandonó su traje de Iron Man Destrozada para amenazarlo. Cuando Loki creció cansado de las amenazas que se trató de subyugar a Stark con el cetro, sólo a bloquearse físicamente por el reactor de arco en el pecho de Stark. Molesta, echó el inventor de una ventana y se sorprendió cuando una armadura de Iron Man recién construida que se disparó tras el hombre. Loki encontró brevemente bajo ataque cuando el hombre de hierro totalmente adecuado disparado hacia arriba para tomar represalias antes el hipercubo abrió el portal, ejército de puesta de Loki permitiendo a vienen vertiendo a través. Con su triunfo cerca a mano fue confrontado por su hermano, Thor, que exige que a la vez desactivar el hipercubo o el Dios del trueno lo destruiría. Loki se negó, alegando que nada podría detener su guerra. Los hermanos lucharon una segunda vez, cetro de Loki que coinciden con el martillo de Thor. Explosiones de la gema destruyen casi por completo el logo de la Torre Stark en el lado del balcón, las letras gigantes y los residuos del lado de la voladura. Cuando la confrontación llegó a stalemate con ellos luchando cada otros cuellos, Thor instó a Loki a mirar a su alrededor la destrucción que causó y preguntó si realmente creía terminaría con su regla. Mientras que Loki estaba seguro de sí mismo, sus ojos volvieron a su normal estado verde temporalmente como afirmó que era demasiado tarde para detener la locura, pero brevemente considera la apelación de Thor a trabajar juntos para poner fin a todo y redimirse. Sin embargo, la voluntad del teseracto sobre su mente era más fuerte que su culpabilidad, y apuñaló en su lugar Thor con un cuchillo lanzador, preparándose para fulminar con el cetro como él se arrodilló ante él y riendo en atracciones en el sentimiento. Poco más de esto enfurecer al Dios del trueno, que desarmó a su hermano adoptivo de su personal y lo recogió antes de cerrar le duro hacia abajo en el balcón de ruinas. Leviathans was detroyed by the Hulk, he commanded the Chitauri on the other side of the still-open portal to send the rest of their massive armada, overwhelming the city's defenses. An aerial chase after Black Widow left his craft destroyed by one of Hawkeye's arrows and Loki landed back on Stark Tower, where the Hulk confronted him. Loki's frustrated rant goaded the Hulk into simply picking him up and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. Loki was too stunned to fight or threaten any longer, more wounded physically than he had ever been before. ">Loki se lanzó fuera del edificio, como fue derrotado y logró aterrizar en una de las pequeñas embarcaciones de vuelo de la puesta. Desde allí, dirigió un ataque contra la ciudad. Cuando el primero de masiva de la puesta leviatanes fue detroyed por Hulk, ordenó la puesta en el otro lado del portal aún abierto para enviar el resto de su armada masiva, abrumadora las defensas de la ciudad. Una persecución aérea después de viuda negra dejó su oficio destruido por una de las flechas y Loki de Hawkeye aterrizó en Torre Stark, donde lo confrontó el Hulk. Rant frustrado de Loki incitó el Hulk en simplemente le recogiendo y repetidamente le choquen en la tierra. Loki era demasiado aturdido para luchar o amenazar más, más herido físicamente que él nunca había sido antes. Cuando finalmente llamó a la fuerza de arrastre, se encontró cara a cara con seis de los más poderosa, de la tierra después de haber derrotado al ejército de puesta y cerrar el portal, pidió discretamente la bebida que Stark había ofrecido antes. Después el hipercubo fue renunció a Thor, Loki fue obligado y colocado en una boca de metal (probablemente evitar súplicas, amenazar, o tal vez el uso de la magia) y llevado a un área abierta en el Parque Central con su hermano. Desde allí, Thor utiliza el poder del teseracto para transportar ambos hogar de Asgard. ''Thor: El mundo oscuro ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter stepbrother, Loki is not an impulsive man, quite the opposite: thoughtful, manipulating, farseeing, he's the perfect tactician. Loki is mischievous by nature, always eager to prove himself: being physically weak, he developed a sharp intellect and an acute mind to overcome his handicap among the Asgardians. He's pitiless and obstinate, ready to destroy everything on the path to his goals. Brilliant and smart, he's an incredible foe for a society mostly based on brutish combatants. ">A diferencia de su hermanastro, Loki no es un hombre impulsivo, todo lo contrario: pensativo, manipulación, farseeing, es el táctico perfecto. Loki es travieso por naturaleza, siempre deseoso de demostrar su valía: ser físicamente débil, desarrolló un agudo intelecto y una mente aguda para superar su desventaja entre el Asgardians. Es despiadado y obstinada, dispuestos a destruir todo el camino hacia sus objetivos. Brillante e inteligente, es un enemigo increíble para una sociedad basada en combatientes brutales. Por The Avengers, Loki se ha convertido en más peligroso que nunca. Él es más astuto y taimado, aunque sigue siendo profundamente conflictiva. Durante sus encuentros con Thor, ha demostrado que todavía se preocupa por su padre y su hermano adoptivo, pero también todavía se resiente Odin para mentir a él sobre su hertiage y Thor para él cubre toda su vida ("recuerdo una sombra, viven a la sombra de su grandeza".) Puede haber también desarrolló delirios de grandeza, como creía que Thor le arrojó en el agujero de gusano por la destrucción de la Bifrost cuando en verdad, él permitió que se enamoran después de Odin no aprueba lo que había hecho. También es incluso más despiadada que nunca antes, si no sádico. Esto es evidente cuando él smirks al golpear el dispositivo en la eyesocket del Comisario y cuando él atenta viuda negra que hará Barton tortura en formas teme, despertar a él para ver a sus muertos y luego matarlo también. A pesar de esto, el moribundo Coulson agente reconoce que Loki carece de la convicción de llevar a cabo sus planes. Para toda su astucia, Loki tiene una tendencia a lograr su propia perdición. En Thor, él ''envía el destructor para matar a su hermano, que se traduce en Thor recuperar sus poderes después de poner su vida por sus amigos. En ''The Avengers, Loki tiene una mano en desatar el Hulk en el Helicarrier y matando Coulson; ambos incidentes volver a atormentarlo como muerte de Coulson es lo que une a los Vengadores a ir tras él y en última instancia el Hulk lo golpea en la presentación. Poderes y habilidades Ser un deforme Gigante de escarcha, Loki posee algunas de las características de su clase, como la resistencia al frío extremo y a potencias de las heladas de sus cofrades. También posee habilidades sobrehumanas físicas, tales como fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y reflejos, pero en una medida más cerca o incluso igual a la Asgardians. Él es un mago experto, especializado en el arte de la ilusión y puede crear espejismos y falsas imágenes de sí mismo, hacerse invisible a cualquier persona, incluido el omnisciente Heimdally puede controlar incluso las mentes de menor seres como los seres humanos. Loki demuestra algunas habilidades en combate mientras luchando contra a los gigantes de hielo de Jotunheim y empuña la lanza de Odín, Gungnir. *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Loki posee una fuerza formidable como resultado de su linaje de jotun, que es comparable a sus contemporáneos Asgardian. Pateó a un hombre varios metros hacia una pared y otro ha lanzado a través de una habitación y a través de una ventana. Fue capaz de dominar el Capitán América con facilidad. Su fuerza extiende también su habilidad para saltar distancias muy por encima de la capacidad humana. *'Durabilidad sobrehumano:' Como un Jotun, Loki tiene un cuerpo resistente con una tolerancia de trauma que es similar a la Asgardians. De nota particular es su tolerancia pronunciada para el frío. Loki también ha demostrado la durabilidad extrema contra balas que sólo rebotan en él. Loki también ha tenido un golpe de escudo del Capitán América que también ha podido herir a le. Él también ha soportado una ráfaga completa de un arma basada en el destructor y una ráfaga de repulsors de Iron Man sin ser quemado u horriblemente cicatrices, así como una feroz paliza de Hulk que Loki caminó lejos con sólo menor daño (por supuesto que con piso y fuera de acción durante un corto tiempo). *'Sobrehumana longevidad:' Loki tiene la capacidad para vivir por cientos, quizá miles, de años. Loki era un bebé al final de la última gran guerra entre el Asgardians y los gigantes hace más de 1 mil años. *'Velocidad/agilidad sobrehumana': Loki es lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar las flechas de Hawkeye en quedara, pulgadas lejos de su cuello. También utilizó su velocidad en su lucha contra el Capitán América, durante la cual ganó fácilmente la parte superior, en un momento incluso smashing escudo de PAC en la tierra. De hecho, había Loki no pretende humillar la participa, podría fácilmente haber mató. *'Hechicería:' Loki es un maestro de la magia. Puede crear ilusiones, incluyendo copias de sí mismo, puede teletransportarse otros (y posiblemente él mismo) a donde quiere y puede influenciar a la gente con su mente y era capaz de ejercer un control más potente hipnótico cuando utilice su cetro directamente sobre las personas que intentaban detenerlo. También puede ocultar a sí mismo y otros de vista. Loki puede convocar a objetos de la nada. Cuando convoca el ataúd de antiguos inviernos y usado contra Heimdall lo congelación sólido. También puede modificar su apariencia y su vestimenta siempre que él quiere.. *'Manipulación fría:' Como un gigante de escarcha, Loki puede generar frío místico, como cuando congeló el relámpago en el puente de Bifrost atasco de sus funciones. Habilidades Loki ha demostrado que ser un 'Dios' a un mundo diferente, es capaz de entender, aprender y utilizar eventualmente tierra y otra tecnología alienígena a un grado excelente, como uso ojo en el científico, aprendiendo a usar la consola de control que controla la jaula y volando un dirigible de puesta. *'Experto combatiente': Loki tiene una amplia formación de combate que le permitió combatir y matar a varios gigantes en Jotunheim, fácilmente matar a varios agentes de Shield y mantenga su propia contra Thor y Capitán América por un tiempo. Armas *En la batalla, Loki utiliza lanzar cuchillos a herir a sus enemigos, aunque también es competente con una lanza. *Mientras que fue el rey de Asgard, Loki utiliza artefactos mágicos como lanza de Odín, Gungnir, que pueden místicos explosiones de energía y control de proyectos el destructor o el Ataúd de antiguos inviernos. *Loki utiliza un personal especial que era extremadamente poderoso. Fue capaz de utilizarlo como medio de proyección de la energía de la explosión de una potente láser azul que fue lo suficientemente potente como para matar a varios agentes de Shield. Loki también utiliza el personal para poner a la gente bajo el control de su mente y aún utiliza como hoja a Agente Coulson con. Relaciones Amigos y aliados *El destructor *Erik Selvig - peón involuntario *Hawkeye - peón involuntario *Chitauri - ejército *Thanos - Alianza reacio *La otra - Alianza reacio (sirve como mensajero entre Loki y Thanos) *Frigga - madre adoptada (Loki se siente no ira hacia su madre adoptiva exteriormente como ha sido la única persona que tiene lo trató como un igual e incluso lo puso en el trono durante un tiempo). *Tyr - hermano adoptivo. Enemigos *Thor - hermano adoptivo, archi-enemigo, antiguo aliado y amigo *Odin - padre adoptado, antiguo aliado y amigo (Loki siente animosidad hacia su padre adoptivo le favoreciendo a Thor, pero todavía desea lo que le causa un gran conflicto y enojo. En The Avengers, Loki no considera a Odin su padre.) *Laufey - padre biológico *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Los Vengadores (incluyendo Thor, Capitán América, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Hawkeye y viuda negra) *Gigantes de la escarcha *Heimdall - aliado del ex *Fandral - aliado del ex *Hogun - aliado del ex *Tres a guerreros - ex aliados y amigos *Sif - ex aliado y amigo *Humanidad Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (3 películas) **''Thor (Primera aparición) , Ted Allpress (jóvenes) y Tom Hiddleston **Los Vengadores ''- Tom Hiddleston **''Thor: el mundo oscuro ''-Tom Hiddleston Detrás de las escenas *En primer lugar, Tom Hiddleston audicionó para reproducir Thor, pero Kenneth Branagh decidió que fue instalador jugar Loki. *Hiddleston tuvo que ir a través de una dieta estricta desde Branagh querido Loki "para tener una mirada de pobre y hambrienta". *Hiddleston inspiró en interpretaciones de Peter O'Toole de El León en invierno y Lawrence de Arabia. Trivia *Loki se basa en el Dios de la travesura en la mitología nórdica. En los mitos y leyendas circulan a Loki, no fue adoptado por Odín y su padre biológico fue el gigante Farbauti y Laufey fue su madre. Estos conceptos fueron inventados por co-creador Stan Lee de libertad creativa. *En los cómics, Loki nunca cumple con su padre biológico después de ser adoptado por Odín, mientras en la película incluso aliados y finalmente le traiciona. *Al final de Thor, Loki mirando el Cubo cósmico y engañando a Nick Fury es una sugerencia para la continuidad de comics, en la que es el villano para detener que Los Vengadores se reunió por primera vez. *Loki fue el principal antagonista en Thor y Los Vengadores. *Loki es el primer villano en aparecer en más de una película en el universo cinematográfico Marvel. Se apareció en Thor y Los Vengadores y aparecerá en Thor: el mundo oscuro. *Como tal, es también uno de los pocos antagonistas no para morir en su debut, otras son abominación y sus aliados, el otro y Thanos. *Trajes de Loki oso más parecido a la versión de aspecto más medieval del personaje de Comics Ultimate que el más familiar spandex-uso, carácter bufón del universo Marvel mainstream. Como la última Encarnación, viste túnica verde oscuro y tiene el pelo oscuro, largo manteniendo el tradicional casco con cuernos. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Asgarianos Categoría:Gigantes de Hielo Categoría:Ex-Heroes Categoría:Thor Categoría:Los Vengadores